


When you start howling (Ficlet collection)

by hellbells



Series: When you Howl [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Female Stiles Stilinski, Ficlet Collection, Genderbending, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fae-Mage and Alpha werewolf help form and raise a pack. There is more than one interesting story to be told as the pack forms, bonds and ultimately heals. </p><p>Side stories from the When you Howl verse.</p><p>Chapter 5: It just goes to show that you don't need to have teeth and claws to be dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight v's Real Life

Stiles could never believe that he would ever feel sorry for Uncle Creeper but he did. He and Derek had discussed how everyone in the pack had someone except for Peter. It made them relax a little around him, as they started to understand his motivations and as a result the pack relaxed.

 

When Peter stormed into the pack house Stiles looked up. "What's up?"

 

"People!"

 

Stiles wanted to be supportive he really did, but to help he needed a little more to work on than that. Sadly, one way that Stiles knew Derek and Peter were related was in their complete inability to give a straight answer, or use their words in a normal way. In Derek's case he didn't speak, but in Peter's case - he hid behind words.

 

Stiles needed to employ patience and cunning which was something that Peter could understand and respect.  He just shoved the bowl of popcorn at Peter, "Take a seat."

 

Peter looked at the sofa in surprise as Stiles meant the one he was sitting on. Derek was out and that was okay as Stiles knew that Peter wouldn't do anything to him.  The pack had long since acknowledged and accepted that Stiles would always be Peter's favourite. Peter saw no other option than to acquiesce and sat on the sofa.  His eyebrows rose to the top of his head when Stiles settled against him. The hug doing more than anything to help bring back his equilibrium - Stiles smelled of pack and moss and everything that smelled like home to a wolf.  He was curious though why Stiles was insistent on them watching this drivel, “What is your fascination with this drivel?”

 

Stiles raised an amused eyebrow, “Really? Just watch and see why I get a kick out of this and it is not the romance or because anyone of the characters is dreamy!”

 

Peter smirked sensing that the last sentence was said as something that was repeated to him. “Who made you watch it?”  
  
“Lydia and Allison.” Stiles said with a hint of challenge, as if to say, ‘I dare you to do better’.

 

Peter laughed, “Relax little Red I would not have done any better, but that doesn’t explain why you are watching it now?”

 

Stiles snorted, “This is so bad it is good and just watch how they portray our lives.”

 

Peter had always admired Stiles intelligence and cunning. He couldn’t help but smile at they he identified as part of the pack. His nephew was due something good in his life, and Stiles was it. So he decided to follow his advice and lay on the sofa with him to watch the movie. After the first thirty minutes Peter was laughing at the sheer ludicrous nature of the show. “This is fantastic. I only wish Meyers had met a real vampire.”

 

Stiles had read about them but so far had yet to meet one, “Why what are they like?”

 

Peter snickered, “They are not dreamy, beautiful and definitely no sparkle.”

 

“How disappointing.” Stiles smirked back, not that he cared as he had Derek and there would be no other for him.

 

Peter shuddered remembering the one time Talia had a friend visit. “They were pale, and wrinkled looked like they were a creased shirt.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “Do they have the creepy stalker routine down pat like Edward?”

 

Peter had a mischievous thought, and despite his age, he couldn’t help himself. “Does that make Derek Edward?”

 

Stiles burst out laughing; he was laughing so hard that he collapsed into Peter’s side. The wolf was surprised by how calm Stiles was lying against him. It was perhaps a measure of how far they had come since his resurrection; it was gradual but the pack was starting to trust him. None could argue that they wouldn’t have gone insane in his place and whilst he couldn’t handle their pity; he was grateful for their understanding. Stiles was still laughing, “Could you imagine Derek sparkling?”

 

Peter shuddered, “It wouldn’t work with the leather and scruff.”

 

“I like the scruff.” Stiles protested.

 

Peter smirked, “Well you were never to upset when he snuck in your room.”

 

Stiles could see where this was going and it was patently unfair. “Okay you can call Derek Edward and apart from the species issue you have a few points ... But you cannot compare me and Bella fucking Swan!”

 

“Of course not.” Peter agreed a little too easily.

 

Stiles was weary and a little defensive, “Hey I can look after myself.”

 

Peter couldn’t help but agree that he could look after himself, and the power he had at his fingertips was heady. He was only too happy that once he’d restored his sanity he’d sided with the pack and Derek had let him. “I will give you that but really how could there be a competition between Wolves and Vamps.”

  
Stiles grinned, “Well Jacob only got hot in the second one.”

 

Peter laughed in delight, “Please say that when Derek is around.”

 

Stiles debated upon it. He would never look seriously at anyone else in his life, and he was okay with that. He knew that some people felt that he was too young to know what he wanted at seventeen but it wasn’t true. He was a Stilinski, and just like his Dad when he found the one it didn’t matter; his Dad had been sixteen when he’d met the future Mrs Stilinski.  It was one of the reasons when all had become clear to the Sheriff that he hadn’t fought things despite Derek being older.

 

“Nah Edward has got nothing on Derek.” Stiles said with an assuredness that pleased Peter, but made him pang for his own mate.  He’d loved his wife with all his heart but she had not been his true mate. Their marriage was good but it was an arranged one to help breaker a pact with a pack in the North.

 

Stiles looked to Peter making sure that he could see the truth, “You know I believe that you will meet your mate as well.”

 

Peter sucked in a breath as he meet the serious eyes of Stiles. He wanted desperately to believe him, but there was a voice in his head that was saying he didn’t deserve it. Whether he’d been sane or not; he’d killed his niece. “I ... You’re sweet sometimes, but I don’t think so.”

 

Stiles let his eyes flash silver, making Peter remember that he was hardly defenceless, or, without powers of his own. “You don’t get a say and I can tell you this …your mate is alive.”

 

Peter dreamed of meeting his mate, and knew that no matter what happened he wouldn’t be ridiculous as this angst ridden vampire. He would cherish his mate and make sure that their happiness was seen to; he could do little else. Peter kissed Stiles forehead, “You are going to be formidable.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “I know. Now let’s finish watching the show we have way more mocking to do.”

 

When Derek got back from his run with the pups he opened the door to an interesting scene. His Uncle was sitting on the sofa chucking popcorn at the screen mocking the life choices of several characters. He could practically hear Erica’s hiss from behind him but Derek didn’t care as Stiles was laughing and happy.

Although he will deny the growl upon hearing his uncle’s greeting at him, “Edward.” Or his scowl when the pups started laughing at Stiles vehement, “Screw you creeper .I’m not Bella fucking Swan.”

 

  * _Derek made a silent vow to not let his Uncle and mate plot alone, or let them pick the movie choice in the future._  




 


	2. #50 Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the responsibility of the Alpha pair to see to their pack's well-being. Stiles just wanted the first pack Christmas to go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Set Pre When you Stop Running - but after the planned prequel!

Stiles listened to the sounds in the house. It was strange being at home with his Dad. Don’t get him wrong he loved his Dad but ever since his formal mating with Derek he was getting more and more use to noise and the pack being underfoot. It had been a great relief that his Dad had accepted all the craziness that came with pack life. And best of all it had helped close the gulf between father and son that had begun to form.

 

Stiles could admit that he was a little nervous about this Christmas. In truth many of the pack, himself included, had not really celebrated Christmas for several reasons, and actually make that seasons. This was the start of something new, and his father had insisted that the pack should have Christmas at Casa Stilinski. He was so excited that he doubted Adderall would help, but he wanted people to have a happy festive holiday.

 

Derek was at his window, and he laughed even as he pulled him into a kiss, “Mmm morning. Just so you know you are allowed to use the front door.”

 

His mate looked sheepish but Stiles understood. It was taking Derek a while to accept that Sheriff accepted him in their lives. Stiles smirked, “You’re adorable.”

 

Derek grinned wolfishly even as he pulled him closer, “I’m an Alpha wolf.”

 

Stiles shook his head in amusement, like that meant something. He popped a delicate kiss on his nose, and added a placating, “It’s important that you think that. Now come on I need to start food.”

 

Derek felt a wave of contentment settle over him, one he hadn’t known in years - since before the fire. He was not accustomed to having nice things. In fact he couldn’t believe he was able to have it now.

 

Stiles could feel the emotions that were flowing across the bond and vowed to stomp on it right now. He flicked his mates nose, “Oh no. No sadness allowed today.”

 

Derek’s small smile spoke volumes. Stiles knew that it wouldn’t happen overnight, but he hoped that Derek could truly start to heal. “I know. Now let’s get the stuff ready for the pack.”

 

Stiles just sighed already having a whole list of things that would need to be done. It was their duty as the Alpha pair to make sure their pack was happy during the holiday time. After all, they were responsible for seeing to the physical and mental well-being of the pack. As a pair they had that well covered. Stiles saw to their mental well-being and Derek to their physical needs. It was a combination made of win.

 

Derek had to restrain himself, and it was oh so hard (pun intended). He was here in his mate’s bedroom with a sleepy pliant Stiles. It was kind of more temptation than he was able to handle; his wolf was screaming at him to pounce on his mate and claim him. Whilst he had no doubt that Stiles was more than okay with being pounced on he doubted the Sheriff would be so forgiving.

 

And that really was the crux of the matter Christmas with the relatives was a double edged sword. Yes you got to spend times with your relatives, but usually that required infinite patience to deal with all the little foibles and squabbles that would inevitably breakout.

 

In fact he could imagine his letter to Santa.

 

“Dear Santa,

 

Being a mated werewolf I have little need of material possessions. However what I do need is to be gifted with the patience to deal with hyperactive teen wolves on Christmas Day.

 

Thanks  
Derek”

 

When Stiles started laughing he blushed, realising he must have said that aloud. He didn’t use to have this much trouble controlling his brain to mouth filter. He blamed it on the bonding as both of them had found that they’d taken on their mate’s characteristics.

 

Stiles was still collapsed against him laughing, “Come on Sourwolf. Let’s get the festive period started.”

 

Holidays were what you made of them and the Hale pack would rock them from here on out.


	3. #39 Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John hated that he was so nervous - there was no reason to be really. He was going on a date with a wonderful girl. She was awesome, and clever and athletic and he still had no idea why she even talked to him - let alone was willing to go on a date. All he had to do was pick her up from the Hale mansion. It wouldn’t be so hard would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post When you Start Living - like far future.

It was dark and at least it wasn’t raining but he could have sworn he heard howls. Which was stupid - Wolves were not native to California, were they?

 

They weren’t but the pack knew Talia was going on her first date, and they wanted to make sure that the boy knew not to break her heart. When he got there the door was open. He shivered but it wasn’t like anyone would be stupid enough to rob the Sheriff’s House. He saw the Jeep parked as well. He sighed and walked forward ready for the interrogation.

 

Talia burst onto the porch and he forgot why he was so worried, especially when she ran forward. “Hey you.”

 

“You look gorgeous.”

 

Talia preened as she knew he believed that, “Come on. Talk to my crazy Dad’s and let’s get out of here!”

 

Sheriff Stilinski was cleaning his gun. The sad thing was that Andrew didn’t know just how dangerous he was. He wouldn’t use his magic around someone who wasn’t in the know. “Dad, Papa we are off to the cinema now. Bye!”

 

“Not so fast.” Came the growl, but not from the Sheriff but rather Derek Hale.

 

Talia fought back her own growl. She had to remind herself that while she had the potential - her Papa was her Alpha and that meant she had to show respect.

 

“Papa.”

“Don’t Papa me Talia Hale we have a right to ask a few questions.” He said making it sound so reasonable; if only he wasn’t using his ‘Serial Killer’ scowl she would be happy.

 

Oh god. She was never going to date, and if her Dad’s or Uncles scared off any more dates she was going to be so pissed. “Dad?”

 

Stiles smirked, knowing exactly what his eldest was thinking about. “Oh don’t mind me. I’ve already run a background check and scouted out a dumping site if he breaks your heart.”

 

Derek had to turn back to the sink, because god did he love his mate. He had delivered the last statement in such an even and calm way that it was even scarier. He could hear the boy’s heart rate rocket but he didn’t appear outwardly scared.

 

Andrew took a deep breath and went for broke. He got being over-protective and Talia deserved that in her life. “Sirs, I know what you may think of me, but I care for Talia and if I ever hurt her - I will deliver myself to you.”

Derek and Stiles were impressed and Talia had to bite back a squeal in her excitement. “Okay you can go. You be back Missy by 11 or I send a Deputy.”

 

Talia did squeal, “Yeah, Thank you Papa, Dad.”

 

She ran up to them kissed both of their cheeks and then grabbed Andrew’s hand and pulled him away before they could change their minds.

 

Derek was unhappy. His cub was growing up ... He was getting old.

 

Stiles could feel his mate’s emotions and he did not to deal with Sourwolf. “So sexy ... the pack is away. We are free until eleven.”

 

Derek always loved the sheer look of want and need on Stiles’ face. It didn’t matter how many years went passed he was still so sexy. Talia was out ... then again they had the house to themselves for a few hours there was no need for nerves. She was smart and he groaned as Stiles started to stroke him ... What was he thinking about?


	4. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek heard the laughter and went to investigate. He had no idea what his mate could have done to have his grandfather subject him to this punishment?

Derek had at one point felt that he would never laugh again. Just after the fire - he thought he would drown in all the bitter emotions of guilt, and recriminations. Not anymore - he had a mate, a daughter and an entire pack that would not let him brood. He could honestly so that the truly dark days were now few and far between.  
  
  
He heard the raucous laughter outside and went out to investigate. Little Talia bounded over hugging his knees, “Daddy. You should come Paw-paw is here and he has turned Papa into a lady.”  
  
  
Huh. That was new. He wondered what Stiles could have done to his grandfather to irritate him enough to enact that style of retribution. He would love Stiles no matter what but he was curious. He stopped short seeing his mate. He was never one to get tied up by gender and as it turns out Stiles was breath-taking no matter what form he took. In truth he wasn’t too much different just a softening of the facial features and a tapering of his silhouette.  
  
  
Derek smirked, “When you apologize he will reverse it?”  
  
  
Stiles was pouting which did nothing to relieve the arousal, “It is true though.”  
  
  
Derek was probably going to regret this as he turned to ask his second, “Brian what did he say?”  
  


“Fae are too pretty to be real and that ..."  
  
  
Stiles guffawed, “Hey genetically they rock out ... It is not like I’m lying!”  
  
  
Derek did roll his eyes at that. A side-effect of being Fae, even part Fae, was that they did not lie, but they did learn very quickly how to bend and prevaricate the truth.  
  
  
Stiles was related to not just any old Fae. He was Royal and as such was held to certain behaviours. Once he’d met his grandfather Stiles was schooled on what to expect. He had certainly never expected to have his behaviour corrected through inventive magic spells of course. It had provided no source of amusement for the Sheriff. Derek was kind enough not to mention this and his mate would owe him huge. “I’m sure that Stiles deserves it. However his father will not like being reminded of Claudia in such a startling way.”  
  
  
Stiles turned around pleading, “He is right I will gladly spend a week as a woman, just don’t let my Dad see me like this.”  
  
  
His grandfather was not a cold man and could see that his family had a point but Stiles would be bound by the promise. “You will spend one week as a woman or until I deem you have learnt your lesson.”  
  
Stiles nodded eager to agree. He felt his body change and set off another round of laughter as he vigorously checked to make sure that all the changes had been reversed.  
  
  
The pack knew it was not over though as a promise was a promise. They couldn’t wait for the week where he was a chick. They could get back so many digs that had been made to them. Although they hadn’t thought it through entirely; they had all smelt Derek’s arousal and that had just been present in standing by him for a few minutes. What would they be like when they had to deal with it a week.  
  
  
I’ll give you hint three months later they would be welcoming a new pack member.   
  
 ** _Authors Note 2: I'm debating on whether to write a 7 chaptered story which will chronicle said week. Thoughts_**


	5. Teeth and Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just goes to show that you don't need teeth and claws to be dangerous. Set between When trust is Everything and When you stop Running.

However the irony was the one they should be scared of was not the fearsome Alpha, but rather his mate. Stiles was only human appearance, but that was only surface deep. He was fiercer than any wolf - his teeth and claws were metaphorical but never doubt their strength.  
  
  
It was a lesson he was driving home right now. Two Omega wolves had made the mistake of invading the land as they’d heard that the Alpha was away on business. He was missing Derek and everyone was being driven nuts by an antsy Stiles but then these two wolves came along. It was too bad that they would unlikely stay living for too much longer as Erica would like to sort-of-but-not-really thank them.  
  
  
That was right up until they had taken Boyd and Jackson ... then she just wanted to rip them apart.  
  
  
• They were smart enough to hide their scent.  
  
  
Now in a normal pack that might have been enough to keep them safe from retribution and ensure that they had the leverage they needed. Ironically it just goes to show about born wolves and smarts as Stiles was certain that they wanted to petition to join the pack. They’d got the pack’s attention but only in so far as they wanted to rip the stupid Omegas apart.  
  
  
Erica was growling, amber eyes sparking, and looking for the entire world like the predator she was, “I’m going to kill them.”  
  
  
Lydia was just as mad. She was a member of team human but never let a little thing like Lycanthropy hold you back. Lydia had already solved how she would be useful in a fight. You just can’t beat someone who can create a Molotov cocktail on the fly with ingredients to hand. “I’ll set them on fire.”  
  
Stiles wondered if the time they got rid of Peter set a dangerous precedent for Lydia. She had decided since that time that most solutions could be solved with fire. A lot of the pack tended to lecture her, but not Stiles. Stiles knew that without access to his magic and the knowledge his grandfather had shared - he would probably be hugging the baseball bat that he had gifted to Danny.  
  
  
The omegas were arrogant and foolish. They assumed that Stiles being human would shy away from a battle - they were wrong.  
  
  
Erica was snarling, “I wanna rip them apart.”  
  
  
Stiles smirked, “Come on Catwoman. Let me show you how to fun,”  
  
  
Stiles walked into the room visibly unarmed and looked unimpressed with his opposition. The one who was leading the other Omega sneered, “We wanted the pack not the fucktoy.”  
  
  
Stiles snorted as really that was a lame insult, and stopped getting a reaction from him a while ago. Erica hissed and was what about to defend the Alpha’s mate when Stiles struck. Not with fangs, but with magic - And no werewolf had really come up with a capable defence. Stiles was going to rip with intent though. He was going to make a statement to stay the hell away from his land.  
  
  
The Omegas were thrown up against the wall with no leverage for wiggle room. They fanged out in response to the threat but it would do them no good. Stiles was pissed - they had took his pack. They would pay. “You seem so sure of yourself! Ladies get your mates.”  
  
  
The one managed to rasp out around his teeth, “What are you?”  
  
  
Stiles smiled but it held none of his usual warmth. “First smart question ... I’m part Fae.”  
  
  
“Oh god.” The other one cried out.  
  
  
Erica hissed, “The bastard’s have bit Boyd.”  
  
  
Stiles nodded and immediately saw a perfect solution. It was gross and it was a good thing that running with the pack had cured his aversion to blood. He pulled the first Omega’s teeth, “Good Wolves ... Don’t bite.”  
  
  
The teeth were collected into his hand and he held his hand out to a delight Erica, “Have fun ... make a necklace or something.”  
  
  
Lydia smiled serenely, “Ah Stiles if we weren’t madly in love. I’d run away with you in a heartbeat.”  
  
  
Stiles didn’t miss a beat as he dropped the whimpering Omega to the floor. “You will be gone from Hale lands before sunrise. Or I will kill you where you stand. I can do that with the DNA I just collected you know.”  
  
  
He didn’t want these werewolves to get the wrong impression so he bent down so they could take in his scent and seriousness. “You touched my pups, and I’m only my Alpha’s toy. So don’t doubt that I won’t kill you, and besides you’re stupid … one word from me and the Fae court starts to chase you.”  
  
The Omegas looked at each other and despite the one being fangless they agreed to get the fuck out of dodge. They would not tangle with this pack - ever. They would offer a cautionary tale to anyone who wants to invade though. It was only fair, but it wouldn’t matter and they learnt a valuable lesson - just because a person didn’t have claws didn’t mean they were not dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask for prompts and I'll do my best to write them :D


End file.
